


The Dark Brotherhood (Working title)

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure/Fantasy - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, Evil Turned Good, F/M, Female Protagonist, Magic, Original Works - Freeform, Will add characters as I go, Will add tags if i need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Amayaline is an ordinary young woman living among her people on the Plains of Marren. That is until one day when her world is flipped by a discovery and her 18th birthday. On a journey to solve a puzzle in her family's past and an extra soul she will discover a different world, new friends, new family and fight for peace once more.





	The Dark Brotherhood (Working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me have it on any issues within this or any of my other works. 
> 
> It has been brought to my attention not everyone, including myself, knows/knew about this opt-in for work adjustments and criticism so this is me opting in. if you read this and you write, please pass this on, even if you don't want it just put an opt-out in the notes. 
> 
> So come on guys give me your worst, I need to improve on all my works and every day is a learning day. even you feel like being mean about it, maybe you have had too many of these errors today or you need to vent go on ahead my dude. 
> 
> If you feel I need a Beta, feel free to offer or link me somewhere to find one, at the moment I work with grammerly and the read-aloud function only.

Prologue

_The dark purple clouds were mottled bruises across the sky and roiled with flashes of silent lightning. No sound of thunder followed. The cliff top was bleak and rotten matching the atmosphere of the weather perfectly. A figure stood on the edge glancing across the vast plain below, his ragged cloak flapped agitatedly against his knees, giving the only sound bar the whistle of the wind. A ‘whaap-whaap’ noise the only thing the person approaching could hear._

_As he approached the sound of his heavy footfalls echoed loudly in the silence, the rustle of his breeches as he strode up to the figure before him was louder still. The dark blue eyes of the visitor bore into the figures back, “You need to stop this Brother. You will destroy your home.”_

_“It is no home of mine, Marren.” The figures voice was deep and gravelly, it sounded dark, dangerous like just his voice would render you unable to fight back. He turned on the spot, a pebble flicking towards the edge at the scuff of his boot. His face was serene and undoubtedly handsome, if it hadn’t been the heavy look of evil on his brow. Black-blue eyes peaked from the heavy hood, Black-blues eyes that used to match the pair staring back. “You were my older brother Marren, and yet that was never a home. Join me, I can cleanse this place.”_

_The crack of the thunder was loud to the comparative silence of the instance before, as it settled the aforementioned Marren shifted, quicker than normal eyes could see a sword and battle axe clashed sending another thunderous crash through the air. “I cannot let you, Garrett.”_

_Sword and battle axe clashed, their wielders silent for a while. Marren skidded across the rock spreading pebbles and small rocks flicking all directions, his long two-handed claymore scratched along the rock digging a thin groove in its wake. As Marren came to a halt, his brother as came to a stop, his double-handed, twin bladed battle axe drew sparks in an arch as he to landed flinging pebbles in all direction. Both men were equally matched in hand to hand and weapons warfare. They had been trained together from an early age._

_War had been a long-standing tradition for the people of the plains. Tribes warring with tribes. Man vs man, man vs woman and woman vs woman. Those who did not wield a weapon would surely still bleed on them, so everyone capable of fighting would learn how to fight. The two men had been the best of their tribe. Until one day when Garrett had left and never returned. As the fighting seemed to subside and tribe started settling among the plains a dark presence had grown in the fringes close to the mountains. However, these two men were proficient in more than just hand-to-hand and weapon combat. They were also proficient magic users._

_Weather, weapon control, elementals, psychics, psychometrics, and so many more were spread among their people. In a generation, some one might appear that could use more than one type of magic, these two brothers who had come from ma long line of tribal royalty were both proficient in elemental control, telekinesis, and dabbled in a few others. But this would be new for both brothers, neither faced the other in true battle and they had been separated for more than two years. More than enough time to learn new tricks and become someone the other no longer noticed._

_The battle that commenced, was long, harrowing and would end in death._

I had to tell you this story, for this was where it started, nearly four hundred summers ago. I had heard the legend of course, they had been family, long distant family, forgotten and diluted into legend, but they had been family. They both died that day, according to the story my father told me as a child. I just never thought that story would ever become my own.

Let this be a warning to any future generations my brother or I may sire, it may never be over.


End file.
